Daita Oiwa
"KiRanger!" Daita Ooiwa (大岩 大太, Ōiwa Daita) is a jovial engineering recruit at EAGLE’s Kyushu branch. Biography While adapt in mechanics and mathematics, he had a very hard time solving simple word puzzles and riddles. Being a Judo Champion, Daita was very strong and tough. He had a voracious appetite and often ordered “Omori” (big portions) of everything, especially curry rice which was his favorite. He is said to have ten siblings. As Ki Ranger, he was armed with the “Ki Sticker” which was a fighting pole whose head can be outfitted with various attachments such as a punching fist. He also utilized the “YTC” radio which could jam electronic circuitry. Ooiwa was later promoted to Chief of the Kyushu EAGLE branch. Daigorou Kumano was recruited from among EAGLE’s other trainees to fill his position. Daigorou, however fell in battle while battling a Kuro Jujigun operative. Daita soon returned to active duty again with the Gorenger team. He rode in the “Blue Machine / Blue Star” sidecar. He also copiloted the “Varibloom” and “Varidreen” sky vehicles. In Gorenger's manga sequel, which takes place several years after the defeat of the Black Cross Army. Daita, now no longer KiRanger, acts as a mentor to the new Gorenger team, made up of the children of the former Gorengers, led by Tsuyoshi's son after Tsuyoshi was killed by the remnants of the Black Cross Army. Though the Gorenger manga is non-canon. Years later, Daita fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. His team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The KiRanger powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier original owners. Daita's team leader, Tsuyoshi was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed Daita and his teammates have thier powers again. **'Age:' 23 years old **'Weapons:' YTC Radio, Yellow Sticker (with 3 attachments: Rock, Paper, Scissors) **'Actor:' Baku Hatakeyama (also known as Akio Hatakeyama) **'Birthday:' June 18, 1944 KiRanger Arsenal *Birdies *YTC Radio *Yellow Sticker *Variblune *Varidreen Trivia *Daita is the original Sentai Yellow Ranger. *He was temporarily written off the script because Baku Hatakeyama had a schedule conflict with a play he was doing. Daigorou Kumano was then to be a temporary replacement. *Daita Ooiwa is the only Sentai warrior whose actor (Baku Hatakeyama) is currently deceased. Because of this, Kiranger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. **His tragic fate is parallel to that of Trini Kwan, the first American Yellow Ranger whose actress (Thuy Trang) became the first deceased Ranger. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Gorengers